


A Lily Among Thorns

by ejotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejotter/pseuds/ejotter
Summary: For the Good Omens Kink Meme prompt: "Aziraphale gets Crowley hot and bothered by accusing him of goodness."





	A Lily Among Thorns

Aziraphale had expected Crowley to get riled up at the idea of being called  _ nice _ , but not quite to the extent that he’d demonstrated at Tadfield Manor. Being shoved so suddenly, pinned between Crowley and the wall of the former convent, had excited Aziraphale far more than he cared to admit. Had they not been so intent on averting the Apocalypse at the time, his thoughts surely would have focused on little else but getting Crowley to do that again.

Later, when the Apocalypse had in fact been averted, and the world shifted a bit uneasily back into place, Aziraphale found himself thinking about it again. He should have felt guilty, perhaps, but after everything that he and Crowley had been through, he couldn’t bring himself to care. They’d shown their respective employers whose side they’d rather be on, stepped through a door that was neither Heaven nor Hell, vice and virtue be damned.

Now they strolled through St. James’s Park without any kind of weight on their shoulders, and Aziraphale felt not only blissfully happy, but emboldened.

“You know,” Aziraphale started, idly tossing bits of corn toward the overfed ducks, “I saw what you did for that young man the other day, the one who dropped his ice cream. That was  _ awfully _ kind of you.”

Crowley stopped immediately, his face going pink behind those dark glasses. “Wha-  _ ssshut up _ ,” he hissed. “Don’t say things like that.”

“What, that you’re  _ kind _ ?” Aziraphale kept his expression neutral, despite the glee that filled him at seeing Crowley blush. “Don’t tell me you’re still holding onto the idea that you can’t possibly do anything good just because you’re a demon.”

“That- that’s the whole bloody  _ point _ , though, isn’t it?”

Aziraphale decided to stop teasing Crowley for now, but held onto the feeling it gave him for future use. 

\--

Their regular evenings sharing wine in Aziraphale’s bookshop became more and more regular, to the point where the backroom sofa now sported a permanent Crowley-shaped indentation. They’d been through one bottle so far on this particular evening, enough for two otherworldly beings to have developed a warm and pleasant buzz but still have their wits mostly intact.

Crowley was still doing a mental inventory of all the changes that had come from Adam Young’s earnest reconstruction, slinking through rows of bookshelves and dragging his fingers over the miraculously dust-free spines. 

“Rather a lot more children’s books than there were before,” said Crowley. “Hope he didn’t accidentally get rid of any of your favorites. Be a damn shame, that would.”

“That’s kind of you to say,” said Aziraphale as he followed Crowley into the next row. Crowley turned toward him briefly, just enough to show the faintest tinge of pink blooming on his nose. “I don’t think there’s anything to worry about though, my dear boy. All of my most prized first editions seem to be in order. Besides, I should think Adam would be able to correct such an egregious error if I were to ask him politely.”

“Hmh. Who’d’ve thought the Antichrist would end up being such as sweet kid? I guess the fact that he was spared my demonic influence probably helped.”

“You’re not so bad, really,” said Aziraphale, looking at Crowley with open affection. Crowley turned on him again, this time going red up to his ears. He’d removed his glasses some time ago, which he probably now regretted, because now Aziraphale could watch with  _ utter delight _ as the slits of his pupils became more rounded the longer they maintained eye contact.

“I-I’m not,” Crowley babbled, “I mean- I  _ am _ , that is-”

“Looking a bit flustered, there, dear,” said Aziraphale, taking a step forward. He was suddenly aware that this bit of book-labyrinth was a dead end.

Crowley’s eyebrows shot upward. “Are-are you  _ trying _ to rile me up?”

“It’s possible,” said Aziraphale casually, reaching out to stroke Crowley’s tie. “I may have noticed something and wished to investigate further.”

Crowley visibly swallowed, and Aziraphale watched the bob of his Adam’s apple with some interest. “And what would that be?”

Aziraphale took a few more steps forward until Crowley’s backside hit the shelf affixed to the wall. “You get all worked up whenever I mention how nice of a person you are.” 

“That’s because I’m  _ not nice,” _ Crowley hissed, though it sounded much less threatening than he probably meant it to. 

“You are though,” said Aziraphale matter-of-factly, placing both hands firmly on Crowley’s chest. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have been so keen to kiss you all these thousands of years.”

Crowley looked positively dumbstruck, but Aziraphale knew him well enough to read the emotions that flickered in him at that moment - confusion, anguish, longing, hysteria, frustration,  _ love _ . “W-well then… Are you going to or not?”

And Aziraphale did. The sound that Crowley made in the back of his throat made his stomach twist in an unusually pleasant way. He loved seeing Crowley come undone, forgetting his true self and succumbing to the sensations his human body craved.

“Angel…” Crowley growled as their lips parted some minutes later. “Should we… take this upstairs? You do have a bed, right?”

Aziraphale considered for a moment. “Mm… no, I don’t think so.” He pressed a thigh between Crowley’s, shivering at the feel of his hot prick straining against his ridiculously tight pants. Aziraphale himself hadn’t quite Made an Effort yet, but he felt the pangs of his desire yearning for somewhere to manifest.

“Nnh… you…” Crowley grabbed at his ass, pulling him closer.  _ That _ was enough to stir things up. “You  _ kinky bastard _ .” His lips sought out Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale grinned. “ _ Just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing _ , as I seem to recall.” He trailed his finger down the front of Crowley’s shirt, the buttons coming undone of their own accord. He blinked and Crowley’s tie was no longer around his neck but tied snugly around his wrists, behind his back. “Do you wish to  _ Know _ me, dear?”

Crowley made a strangled sort of noise. “Please.”

“There’s a good boy,” Aziraphale murmured as he pushed Crowley’s shirt away from his torso, restricting his arms even more. He then began a trail of wet kisses down Crowley’s neck, his collarbone, his chest, stopping to lavish attention on both pink nipples until Crowley was practically squirming.

“I-I’m not…” Crowley tried weakly, “I’m not good, I’m a demon, I-”

“Hush now,” said Aziraphale as he continued kissing and licking those gorgeous muscles, until he was on his knees at eye level with Crowley’s crotch. He looked up at Crowley reverently as he unzipped and tugged at his trousers until his prick sprang free. “ _ And you, my love, are an apple tree among trees of the forest. Your shade brought me pleasure; your fruit was sweet _ .”

Crowley gasped as Aziraphale took him in his mouth, and Aziraphale let his own cock swell to full hardness as he tasted that forbidden fruit. It was everything, hot and sticky and salty and  _ Crowley _ . He moaned as he sucked and swallowed, holding onto Crowley’s hips to steady him.

“A-angel, fuck, that’s so good, so good,” Crowley whined, flexing feebly against his restraints.

Aziraphale pulled off him slowly, his tongue flicking out teasingly against the head. “What would the hordes of Hell say if they saw you like this?” He pawed delicately at the base of Crowley’s cock, stroking the soft skin there.

“They’d, ah, surely they’d commend me for t-tempting you…”

“Is that so? I rather think you’re the one in a compromising position, dearheart.” Crowley choked out a sob as Aziraphale tightened his grip and sped up his movements. The sound gave him pause. “Are you ok? Is this too much?”

“Don’t you dare stop now, angel,” said Crowley through clenched teeth. Aziraphale gave him a relieved grin and redoubled his efforts, focusing his lips and tongue on the head of Crowley’s cock as he stroked the length of him. Crowley moaned with abandon, his thighs trembling as he failed to thrust into Aziraphale’s mouth without being able to use his hands for leverage. “Ah… Aziraphale, you might want to, erm. I mean-”

Aziraphale knew perfectly well what he meant, keeping his mouth right where it was as he pulled Crowley’s orgasm from him. Come fell over his lips and chin and tongue and teeth, and it was  _ exquisite. _

“G- S-  _ Someone _ , that is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Crowley said, meaning every word.

“The feeling is mutual, my dear,” said Aziraphale fondly, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Can I-” Crowley started, with a pointed look at the bulge in Aziraphale’s pants.

Aziraphale made a thoughtful noise as he stood up, pulling Crowley’s pants down a bit farther but leaving the rest of him a tangled mess. He unbuttoned his own shirt and trousers just enough to get access to his aching prick. “I think… I think I’d like to fuck your thighs. Is that alright with you?”

Crowley’s mouth fell open as he groaned, nodding feverishly. Aziraphale used a small miracle to procure a bottle of lube, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers before gripping himself firmly. 

It didn’t work quite as smoothly as he’d imagined, probably because they were standing up and still partially clothed, but the sight of Crowley in his current state was impossible to resist. Aziraphale grabbed the notches of Crowley’s hipbones and buried his face in his neck as he did his best to thrust between those well-muscled thighs. “Darling…  _ Your neck is more graceful than the tower of David, decorated with thousands of warriors’ shields…” _

He heard a deep chuckle and felt Crowley’s clever tongue at his ear, felt his cock jerking to life again above his own. “ _ Your lips are a honeycomb, _ ” Crowley murmured, “ _ milk and honey flow from your tongue _ .”

“Oh!” Aziraphale’s body went still as he came between Crowley’s legs, and he trembled as he brought his now over-sensitive cock against Crowley’s, rubbing them together until they were both sticky and gasping.

Aziraphale summoned whatever energy was left in him to miracle them both clean and fully dressed again, and Crowley used his own to place them on the sofa.

“Hmm, smart,” Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s hair. For having such a bony corporeal form, Crowley was awfully cozy. “I might have collapsed, otherwise.”

“I know,” said Crowley, wrapping Aziraphale in as many limbs as he could manage. “Somebody’s got to look out for you.”

“Told you you were a sweet thing,” said Aziraphale, feeling a rare desire to let sleep take him.

“Shut up,” said Crowley, and what Aziraphale heard was  _ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quotes from the Contemporary English Version of Song(s) of Solomon


End file.
